1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio plug connector.
2. The Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are widely used for connecting audio equipments. The plug and jack connectors only transmit sound signals in an earlier stage due to the limitations of their structures. Later on, a number of independent terminals are provided on the plug connector for transmitting other signals. A conventional audio plug connector includes an insulating housing which retains an audio plug and also defines a plurality of terminal grooves for receiving a plurality of corresponding independent terminals therein. The terminal has a substantially strip shaped contact portion for being electrically connected with a mated terminal of a mated audio jack connector.
While the audio plug connector is electrically connected with the mated audio jack connector, a free end of contact portion of the terminal would likely be tilted out of the terminal groove due to an interference between the terminal and the mated terminal of the audio jack connector. Besides, the terminals have a tendency to slide rearward because they are subject to a backward force from the mated terminals during the insertion. As a result, the terminals received in the terminal grooves may be unstably after the audio plug connector is inserted in and pulled out the audio jack connector several times. These will cause a bad effect to the audio plug connector and sequentially influence the signal transmission.